


the need

by lamon



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Lele is a cutie, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, with a sensitive cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 07:49:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20150167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamon/pseuds/lamon
Summary: chenle doesn't know what is going on with his body, and jeno just happens to notice that something is wrong





	the need

chenle could have already got used to it, but he cant.

it happens 2-3 times in a month, or maybe once in two months - it's not a regular occasion, and doesnt depend on a month, day, part of day or lunar phase (chenle checked).

it just happens, that he suddenly feels an excruciating arousal that quitens after he jerks off, but only for a few hours, so he ends up masturbating for six times a day at least. the worst part is that they don't have much time to fulfill such needs, with all the shootings and recordings, so when the day comes, chenle struggles to keep calm, the only suspicious thing being him using the bathroom more often than usually.

no one knows how tightly chenle grits his teeth, feeling his boxers rub against his aching cock with his every step, how hard he gets when his hyungs hug him from behind, pressing their arms dangerously close to his crotch. no one knows till the day when jeno _notices_.

they go back to the dorms after the dancing practice, where chenle strangely made too many mistakes. he rushes into the van as quickly as possible and lands impatiently on a seat, biting his lips while waiting for everybody to gather. his cock is twitching painfully in his pants, making him press his knees close, and he just _needs. to. jerk. off_.

by some reason jeno is the one who sits beside him, and chenle does his best to smile and not to fidget nervously with his hands. he closes his eyes in hope to get some nap after the exhausting training, but he suddenly feels a hand landing on his thigh, and he almost jumps, startled.

he stares at jeno with wide eyes, who is quite confused by his reaction.

"it's just me", jeno laughs awkwardly, but then his face changes to a worried expression. "oh, does your leg hurt? that's why you werent yourself during the practice?" jeno asks in a low voice, his eyebrows frowned in concern.

"it's...it's okay, hyung, really. i'm just tired", chenle manages to mutter, digging his nails in the seat under him.

"you're sure?" jeno asks again and then squeezes chenle's thigh and strokes a bit upwards.

chenle gasps and shuts his eyes, his heart sinks, and his cock starts leaking, dirtying his pants. he makes a few fast inhales, trying to keep from bucking his hips up.

"i'm okay, i'm okay hyung, j-just move your h-hand away, please", he stutters in a whisper, panting heavily, and jeno quickly jolts his hand back.

"are you sure you're not hurt?" jeno worries, and chenle hates to make his hyungs worry, but he can only force a smile, nodding his head, and jeno leaves him be, although not for long.

in the dorms chenle doesn't have time even to close the door of his room, when jeno storms in and locks it, turns to the boy and eyes him, his arms crossed.

"chenle, what's wrong?" his voice demanding."if you're hurt, you should tell the manager and see a doctor", he says more softly, when chenle's eyes widen as he nervously tugs on the hem of his t-shirt. he wanted to get home and just have his release _so much_, his underwear is soaking with precum, and cock is about to burst.

"i-i can't tell about it", he whines quietly, licking his dry lips as jeno approaches him and places his hands on his narrow shoulders.

"hey, baby, are you okay?"

and at this point it's unbearable for chenle to keep his head clear. he lets out a sob, feeling tears gathering in his eyes, and gives in.

"m-my cock hurts and i want to cum, please, i can't hold it anymore, i want to cum, hyung, it hurts", chenle mumbles through desperate sobs, and jeno stares at him with round eyes, trying to process the information.

"oh god... okay, okay... lele, can you... erm... lie down so i can see it?" jeno says the first that comes to his mind, just to comfort the boy, as he's the older one, and chenle nods, wiping tears from his face, and lies on the bed.

jeno sits beside him, and when chenle tugs his jeans and boxers down, his cock springs out, all red and leaking, and chenle feels blood rushing to his cheeks, as jeno studies it attentively and then reaches his hand to wrap his fingers around the shaft.

"it hurts!.." chenle whimpers, but jeno just frowns and slowly strokes down.

"how many times have you jerked off today?" he asks quietly, and chenle bites his lips.

"seven... maybe eight... _ah-hyung,_ it's sensitive, please, don't touch it!" the boy sobs, and jeno brushes his thumb over the tip, making chenle wince, before finally taking his hand away.

"hm. how about then..."

jeno doesnt finish. instead, he bends over and puts his tongue out to make a long lick over the leaking tip of the boy's cock. chenle jolts his hips involuntarily, his eyes go wide, but the touch felt so good and delicate that he wouldn't mind if jeno did it again.

"does it hurt like that?" jeno asks stroking chenle's tensed stomach, and the boy shakes his head, blushing to his ears. jeno says a quiet 'okay' and then opens his mouth and puts chenle's tip inside, sucking on it slightly while swirling his tongue.

chenle whimpers quietly and squirms on the bed, gripping the sheets, his breaths fast, as jeno raises his eyes to look at the boy, and then slowly sinks his head down the shaft, generously coating it with saliva. chenle chokes on his sobs and bites his hand to silence his constant whines as he, in awe, watches jeno bobbing his head up and down his sensitive cock.

"hyung, hyung, i-i think im gonna cum", chenle mewls, thrusting his hips up to feel his cock engulfed by a wet hot mouth, and when jeno speeds up and presses his lips a bit, chenle feels familiar and desired tightening in the stomach, before he shoots his release in jeno's throat, sobbing and spilling tears as his cock twitches between jeno's lips.

his heart is racing, vision is blurred, but he manages to see jeno swallowing his cum and pulling away, before wiping his mouth. he leans over to stroke chenle's sweaty hair, while the boy hiccups quietly on his sobs.

"it's okay baby, it's okay now", jeno comforts him, pressing soft kisses on chenle's forehead and wet cheeks, and the boy nods frantically, grabbing on jeno's chest before taking a long breath to calm down.

"did it feel good?" jeno asks in a low voice, smiling, and chenle nods again.

"y-yes, it felt good. i'm okay now", chenle says before whispering a timid 'thank u', and jeno helps him to undress, then covers a sleepy boy with a blanket, planting one more kiss on his forehead before leaving the room.

* * * * *

jaemin's tried all sorts of aphrodisiacs, natural and synthetic, all sorts of pills and drugs, but jeno always drinks his tea... and that's it. no desirable reaction follows. jaemin still cant get in jeno's pants when he's in need, because jeno seems to be never in need.

jaemin just doesnt know that he's been putting the secret ingredients in the wrong cup all this time.


End file.
